


The Price of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cancer, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, small suicide reference but it's not a large component
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People always ask me why I’m always dedicating my time to other people. I honestly don’t know the answer.But that would soon change.-----I was assigned to write a script for my theater class, and I decided to post it here as well, so here it is! Hope you enjoy!-----Note: The formatting is a bit off, but it should be readable. If you wish, I can share the document with you so that it's a bit clearer.





	1. ACT I

(lights up on center stage, with the only thing on stage being JANE)

JANE  
People always ask me why I’m always dedicating my time to other people. I honestly don’t know the answer.

(lights off)

JANE  
But that would soon change.

 

(the stage is set as a kindergarten room)

(JANE walks out from stage left)

FAITH  
Jane! (she gets up and runs toward JANE, evidently excited that JANE is there)

JANE  
Faith! (smiles at her)

FAITH  
Guess what! I got this bracelet from Mother! She said it belonged to my grandma Autumn, then to Mother’s mother, and to Mother, and now, me! Mother said it’s a family air-woom. Air-foom? Or something.

JANE  
(laughs) An heirloom, you mean?

FAITH  
Uh-huh! Oh yeah, Jane, why weren’t you here yesterday? You missed fingerpainting!

JANE  
Ah, sorry about that… I had… family stuff.

FAITH  
Like what?

JANE  
You know… my mom… she’s… sick.

FAITH  
Oh. I hope she gets better! I can ask Mother and Father to send some chicken soup.

JANE  
No, Faith, it’s fine… I don’t think that chicken soup can help this kind of sickness.

FAITH  
Oh… is there anything I can do to help?

JANE  
Ah, I don’t think there’s anything that could be done… thank you for your concerns, though.

FAITH  
Okie dokie. I can always ask Mother and Father to help you out-- they love you, like me!

JANE  
Aww, thanks, Faith. Now, what’s going on today?

FAITH  
Mrs. Von told us that we’re making cards for Mother’s Day!

JANE  
Well then, let’s get to it!

(they walk over to a small table while FAITH makes a card)

 

(the scene switches to a veteran’s home)

JANE  
Do you need help with anything else, Mr. Hill?

MR. HILL  
No, Jane, thank you. It’s hard to do something as simple as writing without another hand to hold the paper. (he holds up his missing left arm, somewhat sadly)

JANE  
Don’t worry Mr. Hill! I’m sure your prosthetic will be ready in no time! You’ll be good as new! My uncle says it’s almost done; he’s been working on it almost all day, every day.

MR. HILL  
Thank you for the reassurance, Jane. There is something else I need help with, though.

JANE  
Anything you need, Mr. Hill!

MR. HILL  
Excuse me for being so blunt, but may I ask why you decide to help out here? You’ve been doing this for two years and show no signs of stopping. Most people could care less about the people who served the United States, and if they do, it’s just to get some service hours or something.

JANE  
...My father.

MR. HILL  
Oh?

JANE  
My father is in the army. He’s been stationed in Iraq, and I want to help people like him who have served our country. So I guess it’s like my own way of serving our country, even if it isn’t directly.

MR. HILL  
How kind of you, Jane. The world appreciates your service.

JANE  
I should be saying that to you, Mr. Hill!

MR. HILL  
Thank you, Jane, but no thanks is needed.

JANE  
(smiles) You’re too humble, Mr. Hill.

MR. HILL  
Well, I think that will be all for today. I appreciate your help.

JANE  
No problem, Mr. Hill!

(JANE exits stage right. MR. HILL smiles and looks to be in thought and exits stage left.)

 

(the stage is set to an animal shelter)  
JANE  
(refilling animal’s food and water bowls) Nancy, do you have anything else for me to do?

(NANCY enters from stage left)

NANCY  
Not that I can remember. Oh, how’s your mother doing?

JANE  
The same… it does get a bit lonely while she’s in the hospital, though… At least I have Delta, though.

NANCY  
Ah, yes, the handsome little budgie of yours. How’s he doing?

JANE  
He’s good. He’s great at adapting and learning new words. I still miss Porphyra, though, but Delta’s here now. Porphyra will always be in my heart, but I’ll live in the now.

NANCY  
Wise words to live by, Jane. You know, Porphyra lived a lot longer than expected. Usually, budgies live for five to ten years, yet Porphyra lived for twice the expected maximum lifespan. I should be surprised, but for some reason, I’m not. Anyone would want to stick around for a while with a kindred spirit like yourself.

JANE  
Ah, you give me too much credit. I just tried to take good care of him.

NANCY  
You must be very good with animals, then.

JANE  
I try my best!

(the stage goes black)

 

(JANE is sorting books at a library. NANCY, the head librarian, enters from stage left, face stern, but her eyes are kind.)

JANE  
Oh, hi, Nancy. I just finished putting back the recently returned books.

LYNNE  
Thank you, Jane. I appreciate your help, truly. Most of you millenials couldn’t care less about books. (she scoffs) Teens with their stupid Wi-Fi and their cell phones. (her voice rises, as if to imitate a stereotypical teenager) Oh my gawd did you see the new iPhone!? It’s got no headphone jack so you have to pay separately for those snazzy Greentooth earbuds but it’s totes worth it because it’s the latest--

RANDOM BROWSER  
(obnoxiously chewing bubblegum, blowing a giant bubble) Um, don’t you mean Bluetooth? Oh my gawsh those things are the best. (she blows another bubble, this one too big. It pops and gets all over her face and in her hair. She lets out a small scream and mutters an expletive before running in a very goofy, but “girly” way to the bathroom. She accidently goes into the men’s bathroom, then runs back out, running into the women’s this time.)

LYNNE  
And most of them have no manners and can’t watch where they’re walking! Always correcting the adults, constantly disrespecting us, can’t keep their eyes off of a screen for five seconds--

JANE  
Um, Nancy, I understand, but not all millennials are like that.

LYNNE  
I suppose you are right. But there are some like that!

JANE  
(jokingly) You should become an impressionist, Lynne!

LYNNE  
(smiling slightly) I do suppose it would be an… interesting change of pace.

(JANE’S phone rings. She looks over at NANCY, who waves her off. NANCY starts exiting stage left)

LYNNE  
(before she exits) See what I mean?? (she lags behind and spies on JANE behind a conveniently placed bookshelf.)

(JANE pulls out her phone)

JANE  
Hello, this is Jane Sakurai speaking. (beat) Yes, I’m her daughter. (beat; JANE’S face and voice grows distressed) Are you sure it isn’t another Tomoyo Sakurai you’re talking about?... I understand… I’ll be there as soon as I can. (she hangs up the phone.)

LYNNE  
Was that about your mother?

(JANE jumps in surprise before a, “I should’ve known” look comes across her face. She nods grimly.)

JANE  
She’s gotten worse. Just as soon as she was starting to get a bit better… (her voice lowers, as if she were talking to herself) One step forward, two steps back, huh? But things have to be okay… I have to stay strong.

LYNNE  
Please tell her I send my sympathy.

JANE  
(she tries to force a smile, but all that comes out is a grimace) I will.

 

(The scene switches to a hospital. A desk is placed stage right, where a receptionist, RACHEL, sits. She has wide eyes, and looks innocent. JANE runs in from stage left, out of breath.She approaches the receptionist, and takes a moment to catch her breath.)

RACHEL  
Name, honey?

JANE  
Jane. Jane Li-an Sakurai.

RACHEL  
Age, honey?

JANE  
Twenty-four… why?

RACHEL  
Honey, that’s classified. Date of birth, honey?

JANE  
November 14th… how is this relevant?

RACHEL  
Gender, honey?

JANE  
What do I look like to you!?

RACHEL  
You never know in this day and age, honey. I’ll put female, honey.

JANE  
(takes a deep breath) I’m sorry. My mother is here and I’m just really worried about her. Could you tell me her room number?

RACHEL  
Ohhh, sorry, honey, I thought you were checking yourself into our hospital. Like, my goodness, have you seen yourself? It looks like you need some medical attention.

JANE  
My mother’s name is Tomoyo Sakurai.

RACHEL  
Yeah, yeah… hmm, lemme see… her room number is 226.

JANE  
(trying to be genuine, but stress gets the better of her and it sounds somewhat sarcastic is this situation) Thank you for your assistance.

(JANE exits stage right. RACHEL looks offended and stalks off, exiting stage left.)

 

(the scene switches to a hospital room. TOMOYO is lying on a hospital bed, stage left, weak but still smiling. JANE runs up to her, entering from stage right.)

JANE  
Mom… Are you okay?

TOMOYO  
Of course, Jane. It’s nothing I can’t fight through. (she manages to sit up) How’s Vale?

JANE  
He’s good. He’s still away at college in Massachusetts. It’s not the closest to Alexandria, but Virginia is closer to Massachusetts than some other states.

TOMOYO  
And you’re taking good care of yourself, right?

JANE  
Yes…?

TOMOYO  
Jane…

JANE  
I know, mom… it’s just that I have a lot to do.

TOMOYO  
I know, Jane, but maybe you have too many commitments.

JANE  
I know…

TOMOYO  
Anyways, how are you? I haven’t heard much from your flute lately. You love playing, so why have you stopped?

JANE  
Ah, I haven’t stopped… (she grins sheepishly) I just--

TOMOYO  
(sighs) Don’t have time?

JANE  
Yeah… heheh.

TOMOYO  
(she affectionately bops JANE on the head with her palm) There’s my girl. But make sure you take a break every once in a while, you hear me? I mean it.

JANE  
I understand, mom. Are you sure you’re fine?

TOMOYO  
Yes, Jane. Always worrying for others, but never for yourself.

JANE  
Sorry…

TOMOYO  
Just make sure you take good care of yourself, alright? Now, shoo! I need my beauty sleep!

JANE  
(laughs) Don’t worry mom, you’re always beautiful. I’ll stop by again tomorrow, okay?

TOMOYO  
Mhmm. (she lies down) Bye, Jane. I love you.

JANE  
Love you too, mom.

(JANE kisses her mother on the cheek, and TOMOYO smiles and kisses her on the head. JANE exits stage right. The stage goes black.)

 

(JANE exits her house, and checks to see if there is any mail. She takes a letter out of the mailbox, with an official government logo on the envelope. She is noticeably troubled. She opens it hesitantly with shaking hands)

JANE  
…What?…  
I… why?  
What did I do… for this to happen?  
Dad…  
This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. Things aren’t just supposed to keep happening to you. You don’t have your mom get sick while you try to do all that you can for her. You don’t get to have your dad die overseas and not even get to say goodbye or tell him you love him! That doesn’t just happen! It just doesn’t…  
…  
Dad… Mom…  
…  
I really need to talk to Vale… but I don’t want to burden him. Yet, at the same time, I don’t know who else to turn to. Heh. We’ve known each other since we were babies, and I still can't confide in him.  
…  
I’m so sorry, dad…

(JANE slides to the ground in defeat, her head it her hands)


	2. ACT II

(the stage is set as a funeral. A coffin with JANE’S father’s picture on top of it is noticeable. TOMOYO, JANE’S mother, is sobbing while JANE comforts her, trying to be strong for her mother’s sake.. VALE pulls JANE, who is holding back her tears, aside)

(the scene changes to a bathroom)

VALE  
You know, Jane, you don’t have to hold your tears back. Everyone here is hurting, including me. Your father was like an uncle to me. I know you’re hurting, too. It’s okay to show it.

JANE  
I… you… You don’t get it, Vale! I’ve had to grow up faster than most kids. I’ve had to take care of myself and my mother ever since I was a kid. I’ve always been the one that people rely on! I can’t let them down. I have to stay strong all of the time. I have to be strong for my friends and family. I can’t confide in anybody because then I’ll be a burden, and that’s the one thing I absolutely cannot be! 

VALE  
You are strong. Honestly, Jane, you’re one of the strongest people I know. But even the strongest need to ask for help. You don’t have to be strong all of the time. Nobody can be strong forever. It doesn’t make you weak; it only makes you stronger. It makes you human. And we’re all only human, after all.

JANE  
But I don’t want to burden them-- and who am I supposed to confide in? You? You already have enough to worry about and I don’t want to worry you--

VALE  
Well, you’ve already worried me, Jane. As for who you’re supposed to confide in, you have plenty of people to ask for help and advice. You have Faith--

JANE  
She’s only five! How is she supposed to--

VALE  
Little kids are full of surprises. They understand more than you think; I know that from my little cousin, and one of your best friends, Whitney. Not to mention there’s Nancy, Mr. Hill, and so many others. Not to mention the guidance counselor at your university who’s spent years helping people with that sort of thing.

JANE  
But they wouldn’t understand! They aren’t going through what I’m going through! I just don’t know what to do! I just… I honestly don’t even know anymore. I can’t handle all of this. I don’t know how to deal with all of this-- I just feel so helpless right now. I couldn’t do anything for my father. I couldn’t do anything for my mother. I couldn’t--

VALE  
Stop right there. You can’t control everything. But what about all of the stuff that you did do? You’ve helped so many people.

JANE  
...But I couldn’t help my dad.

VALE  
You weren’t even there, Jane. You couldn’t have flown all the way to Iraq in a split second to help him.

JANE  
But I still feel like I could have prevented this somehow. If I had just--

VALE  
You know, when my dad died in eighth grade, I felt the exact same way. I blamed myself and constantly thought about how my dad dying was my fault. I had to accept that there was nothing I could have done. I had to accept helplessness, and trudge through it to progress.  
But… well, my brother took it differently. I’ve never told you this, and I know this is a horrible time, but I feel like this might help you.  
My brother, Bryan, was more like my dad, which helped them get along a lot better. My mom and I were closer, and my brother was closer to my mom. We were still a tight-knit family either way; our bonds ran deeper than just blood.  
Well, when my dad died, I tried to start the recovery process. My brother tried to, as well, but… things didn’t go so well for him. Bryan starting turning to… unconventional things that would be frowned on by most people. He got suspended for two weeks, since it happened on school grounds. Nothing I said did anything. The same applied for everyone else who tried to help him.  
Eventually that kind of thing takes its toll on you. He’d had enough.

JANE  
Did he…?

VALE  
Yeah. So then I had two deaths to blame myself for, when I was still trying to get over the first one. Quite a handful, don’t you think? (laughs dryly) But I realized that I could either spend my life wasting away, convincing myself I was responsible for something I had no control over, or recover in a healthy way. The biggest thing I had to learn was letting go of control. You’re used to being a rock, Jane. You are the pillar of support for your peers. A beacon of hope. But you have to take a break every once in a while.

JANE  
Vale I’m so sorry that happened to you.

VALE  
You can show your remorse by bouncing back, stronger than ever. Is it a deal?

(VALE grins at JANE, and JANE gives a genuine, small smile)

JANE  
It’s a deal, Vale.

(they embrace. It’s clear that they’re more than friends, but not quite more than friends. The stage goes black.)

 

(the scene changes to JANE’S bedroom. It’s mostly pastel yellow and pastel pink. JANE enters from stage right)

JANE  
Goodnight, moon. Goodnight, world… saying goodnight to the moon reminds me of you, dad. (sighs) I’m sorry, dad. I know it’s not my fault now, but I’m still allowed to grieve, right?

(JANE goes to sleep. The stage fades to black. After about 15 seconds, a man walks in from stage left. It’s TAKAHASHI, JANE’S father. The spotlight shines on him and follows him to JANE. All of the stage lights go on.)

TAKAHASHI  
Jane. Jane? Jane!

JANE  
Huh?... Dad!

(JANE sits up in bed. Once she sees who it is, she erupts out of bed and lunges at her father, hugging him tightly. Their strong bond is clear.)

JANE  
I’m sorry, dad. I know it’s not my fault, but I wish I would’ve been there for you.

TAKAHASHI  
As you mentioned before, Jane, there was nothing you could have done. I see Vale’s already done most of my job for me- what a wonderful boy he is. I never thought he’d let his guard down around anyone at all, even you, his best friend since you guys were babies. But I suppose I’m wrong about that. Hmph! Guess that shows just how deep your bond runs, huh, Jane?

JANE  
It sure does, dad. (smiles, before looking around) This is a dream, huh. Have you visited mom?

TAKAHASHI  
Tomoyo is doing fine, now that I’ve visited her. Nothin’ like the ol’ Takahashi to cheer someone up! Must run in the family.

JANE  
(grins) Yup, dad. Just making sure… are you sure you don’t blame me for anything?

TAKAHASHI  
I’m sure. If anything, you should be blaming me for leaving you, Jane. But, you can’t be in control of everything.

JANE  
I could never blame you. I know you’d never, either, right dad?

TAKAHASHI  
Of course.

(JANE and TAKAHASHI share one last hug and genuine smile before the stage goes dark)

 

(the stage switches to a fundraiser for breast cancer. It’s a 5k, and people gather around tables with refreshments. JANE and VALE stand center stage)

JANE  
Yeah… I know. I have too many responsibilities. I plan on dropping some of them-- not permanently, but just so that I can take a break and focus on the two things I want to do most.

VALE  
Okay, so, I know this is one-- raising funds for breast cancer research. What’s the other one?

JANE  
Helping veterans. Basically what I’ve been doing with Mr. Hill and others. Mrs. Daalman needs some help.

VALE  
Alright. Sounds good to me. But make sure you don’t overwhelm yourself, yeah?

JANE  
Yeah.

(JANE grins at VALE, and VALE grins back.)

 

(lights shine on center stage, on JANE)

JANE  
People always ask me why I’m always dedicating my time to other people. And I know the answer.  
It’s because the price of love… is nothing.  
There’s so many horrors in this world that can’t be avoided. Humanity creates these atrocities-- but humanity itself must also resist evil and do good. I realize that now.  
Even if we just do a small thing, we move society one step closer to becoming a better place, for everybody.  
Everything happens for a reason. Just keep that in mind.  
And that… is why I dedicate myself to bettering the lives of others.


End file.
